


A story

by DragonGirlBoss



Series: OneShotsAndShorts [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hussie owns HomeStuck, M/M, Short Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 09:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonGirlBoss/pseuds/DragonGirlBoss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story, Casey and two other girl are telling about Casey's father. They are having some troubles. Do YOU think they can get the story done before any thing else happens? I don't own HomeStuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A story

"Hello!", said DG.

"Hi!", said Casey.

"Welcome.", said Vera.

Three girl stood in a room and two smiled.

"DG here."

"So is Casey!"

"And Vera."

"We are here."

"To tell you."

"A story."

"We hope you will in joy, so please listen!", they all said at the same time.

"This is a HomeStuck fanfiction!", said DG.

"It's bout my father, who adopted me!", said Casey.

"I'm being paid to do this.", said Vera.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll start us off! A boy with unruly hair and deep, sparkling eyes sat in front of his computer. He was chatting with a friend of his. He needed something to do, while his father was a way. Soon he'll have a lot to worry about........", said Casey.

"His friend a cross country was planning to move to meet him. As well as to get a way from his esoteric big brother.", said DG.

"He moved into an apartment. Mostly because he didn't have money and he was use to small spaces. He unpacked all day. He was tired.", said Vera.

"Smile.", whispered DG.

"No.", said Vera.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"The boy's friend decide to go get something to eat. At a cafe, he meet his friend. Boy, were they surprised! They started to talk.", said Casey.

"The boy's friend was enchanted by his friends looks and was dazed. The other was confused and happy he had someone to talk to. He kept wondering why he was staring and asked.", said Vera.

Casey started talking and as she did, Vera started to choke DG.

"The boy said that it was because he couldn't believe how dorky the boy was. Said boy huffed and said to SHUT UP! They hung out and it was FUN!"

She turned to them in the back and said, "Girls, please stop fighting!"

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"The boys father finally came home and was happy to meet his sons friend. They continued to spend time together and get closer. The boys asked permission to have a sleep over at his friends apartment.", said DG.

\---------------------------------------------

"Humph.", said Vera.

"Bad girl!", said Casey.

"The dad said yes and they went to the apartment. They played video games and ate pizza. They were so close, that they could elbow each other. They fell a sleep laying on each other.", said Casey.

"The boys friend woke up and smiled softly at him and held him tightly. The boy stirred from his sleep and smiled brightly at him. He blushed.", said Vera.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yo." said Dave.

"Hey, guys what are you doing?", said John.

"N-Nothing!?!", said Casey as she freaked out.

-DG: Abscond-

"Where'd DG go!?!", said Vera as she relized DG went missing.

-The End.-

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

If any one noticed Dave and John were holding each others waist when they walked in.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**BYE!!!!**

 

**Looks like they couldn't finish after all....how sad.**


End file.
